Plantar Fasciitis is a debilitating condition of the foot associated with athletics and other high impact activities which overstress the plantar fascia, the highly elastic connective collagen-based tissue located at the bottom of the foot. The plantar fascia is attached at the front of the foot to the metatarsophalangeal joints and at the rear to the calcaneal, or heel, bone. It functions like a spring to absorb the shock of forces developed during walking or running; first stretching, then shortening. Overstress causes a loss of the natural elasticity in this tissue. The physical symptoms of the condition include tenderness and swelling and, in extreme cases, the development of bone spurs at the point of connection at the inner tuberosity of the heel bone. The condition is painful and requires rest, i.e., relief of the causal conditions, as a component of the benign treatment scheme.
Part of the current benign treatment protocol includes a method of tape strapping on the bottom of the foot which induces an external pull of the plantar fascia and helps to keep the tissue compressed and immobilized while anti-inflammatory drugs work to reduce swelling. When the regimen is completed successfully, a full return to previous levels of activity is possible. The tape strapping method is effective, but requires application by trained medical personnel and breaks down with the loss of adhesion in the tape over the course of a few days normal activity. Therefore, there is a need for a more permanent, effective device which may be applied by the patient, thereby freeing him or her of the obligation and expense of repeated office visits for the reapplication procedure.
An elastic footwrap intended for treating Plantar Fasciitis is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,554,107 to Shannahan. This footwrap comprises an elastic tubular body having an ankle opening, a plurality of toe openings, and an arch support, wherein the tubular body exerts a predetermined compressive force to support the arch of the foot. The device exerts a compressive force along the bottom of the foot from the heel to the toes while additionally providing support for the arch of the foot via the arch support. The arch support is drawn around and over the lateral and medial sides of the foot and attached to the top of the tubular body with VELCRO patches. Over time, the VELCRO patches wear away, and the footwrap subsequently loses its effectiveness.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved device which is both comfortable and may be worn on variously-sized feet and yet provides sufficient and enduring support to effectively treat the condition.